Outcast outpost
|terminal =Outcast outpost terminal entries |footer = }} The Outcast outpost (or VSS Facility) is a small Brotherhood Outcast compound located in a relatively clean pre-War military bunker. The building itself was under construction, with only the superstructure, elevator, and the VSS Bunker completed. It is the primary location for the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Background The Outcasts have set up in the remains of the VSS Facility, a pre-War compound of Virtual Strategic Solutions, Inc., to get the combat gear stored in the VSS Armory and whatever else they can get their hands on. Their previous efforts are illustrated by a dead Gary clone (numbered 23), who can be found in an easy locked room on the left just before the doorway of the room with the Sim-Pod. His arm is dismembered and it appears he was beaten to death with brass knuckles, as implied by the blood trail around a chair in the room's center and a pair of brass knuckles sitting on a table nearby. It is unknown where the Outcasts found Gary 23. They tried to reason with him to take off his Pip-Boy 3000 but, due to having been the product of a failed cloning experiment, he was unable to understand. The Outcasts then proceeded to attempt to remove it forcefully, as can be read in the interrogation log which was cut before release and can only be obtained through console commands. Layout Exterior The exterior of the outpost is a underground parking/delivery area at the base of a half made superstructure that has three Outcast guards stationed on it. Interior Most of the Outcasts stationed at the facility are down here, along with a dead Gary in a locked off room. The surface elevator leads to a small collapsed chamber with a door to a two story utility room guarded by Mk. VII turrets, to the side of the room is a tiny side chamber behind a door that is entirely collapsed and has a bin filled with Abraxo Cleaner. Underneath the Abraxo Cleaner, the white container is full of jet and Buffouts. Through the main doorway, a T-shaped hallway links to a nuclear generator room with nothing of interest, a research room with lots of storage and a password-protected terminal called the VSS research terminal, a medical room with Gary 23, a staircase leading to a bedroom with one bed and a gun cabinet, and the VSS armory with all the loot mentioned below. Inhabitants * Defender Morrill * Defender Sibley * Protector McGraw * Specialist Olin * Brotherhood outcasts Notable loot Related quests * Aiding the Outcasts Notes * A locked terminal (very easy) in the chamber where McGraw is located provides details on how the Anchorage Reclamation simulation was developed. See the simulation article for details. Hacking it will not result in Karma loss. * Even if you take everything from the armory, the Outcasts will still comment on how they are cataloging everything you found. Possibly, there are other armories located throughout the facility that were previously locked, or there was a manifest that listed all the equipment; however, this may simply be a case of the player having limited access to loot, where NPCs are implied to be taking their loot from sources unseen to the player. * There are at least 3 (inaccessible) other floors to the VSS Bunker that can be seen during the cinematic of going down the elevator to the main level. * Your followers will not go down to the outpost with you, and will remain on the surface. Don't be alarmed when you go back up the elevator and don't see your companions there; there have been reports that they will be in the back of the elevator. If they are not there, search between Bailey's Crossroads and the outpost as they may have wandered off. However, make sure your companion is standing somewhere safe before taking the lift down. The automatically assigned wait position is within range of a building full of super mutants, and followers can often rush in and die while you are mid-simulation. If you want, you can dismiss your companions before using the lift, then re-recruit them after you finish the simulation, or just let them wait at a safe location. * Sometimes, McGraw and other Outcasts inside the Outcast outpost may say "Casdin said you're clear" after you get the trust of the Outcasts. * If you place clothing in Gary 23's inventory, then go back up to the surface and back down again, he will be wearing the clothing you placed in his inventory, this works with any kind of apparel. His arm bits will also be there with him. Removing all clothing will revert him back to his Vault 108 suit upon the next entry to the facility. * If you wear full Outcast power armor when you first enter the base, the Outcasts will assume that you are one of them, and express this through dialogue. * If you wear only the power armor, but not the power helmet, Defender Morrill will assume that you killed an Outcast to get it. * Wearing Linden's Outcast power armor will not make the Outcasts treat you as a member of the Outcasts, but as a local. * It is possible to throw the bodies of any dead Outcasts down the sides of the elevator. This makes the location an ideal home for the player with an armory, room, defensive turrets, and plenty of storage. * Defending the above-ground super structure, three guards will either be killed by higher level super mutants or pick off the mutants standing in the windows if not helped by the player. Appearances Outcast outpost appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Bugs * The elevator occasionally starts at the bottom of the shaft, with the door closed, if you should get stuck in the bottom of the shaft, activate the switch. You should go up now, taking you back outside. * Pressing the switch while leaving the outpost and running out of the elevator will lock you in the outpost. You can see the elevator going up while doing so, then it stops with the outline of a clear door closed, along with the elevator gate closed. To avoid this make sure you press the button while inside the elevator to travel back to the surface. If you do get stuck the only way to leave is to revert to a previous save. * Sometimes the Outcasts will fight each other. (Not a bug, listen to the conversation between Defender Sibley and Protector McGraw. They argue about our hero's presence, and if they should honor the deal. Opening the sealed doors triggers it.) Gallery Outcast outpost sim pod.jpg|Specialist Olin and the Sim Pod Outcast outpost McGraw's room.jpg|Protector McGraw Outcast outpost generator.jpg|Generator OO utility room.jpg|Utility room FO3 sealed armory.jpg|The interior of the sealed armory FO3 sealed armory1.jpg| FO3 sealed armory2.jpg|Gauss rifle FO3 sealed armory3.jpg|Jingwei's shocksword, trench knife and Chinese assault rifle. FO3 sealed armory4.jpg|Chinese stealth armor and mini nuke FO3 sealed armory5.jpg|Winterized T-51b power armor Category:Outcast outpost de:Außenposten der Ausgestoßenen es:Puesto de Avanzada de los Proscritos pl:Posterunek Wygnańców ru:Аванпост Изгоев uk:Аванпост Ізгоїв zh:遗弃者前哨